


I (say I) hate you

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dense main characters, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Hyunjun shrieks as the temperature of the shower changes from the nice warm water to ice cold in seconds. "I hate you Sunwoo." Hyunjun seethes through gritted teeth turning off the shower. Sunwoo dries his hands and smiles as Hyunjun steps out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist."It’s mutual sweetheart."
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 39





	I (say I) hate you

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !!! 
> 
> this is a one shot i posted to wattpad in the summer with a bit of editing and added things so i hope you enjoy <333
> 
> -sonja

"Get your stuff off my bed, you asshole." Hyunjun hisses, making eye contact with the brunette. Hyunjun’s glare bears killing intent. "It's not a big deal, jesus who tied your underwear in a knot?" Sunwoo mutters the last part to himself, Hyunjun of course catching most of what he said.

Hyunjun grumbles something incoherent under his breath about how he's going to hate living with Sunwoo. The brunette picks up the one sweater that had landed on Hyunjun's bed by accident.

He looks at the silver haired male and sticks out his tongue. Hyunjun has his back to Sunwoo and didn't see the younger's action. 

Today is move in day and subsequently the first day that the pair met. Admittedly, things didn't start off all that great as they had bumped into each other outside of their building causing both of them to drop the boxes they were carrying. Both boys were annoyed and even more so when they walked up to their room together to find out that they were roommates. 

Sunwoo had pulled off his sweatshirt while unpacking and it landed on Hyunjun’s bed which prompted the previous conversation. 

Hyunjun sits at the small desk provided for him doing some drawing to ignore his unbearable roommate. Hyunjun is a fine arts major. He was the pride and joy of the arts department at his high school back in busan. Now he was just another fine arts major at a big university in the capital.

The brunette sits down on his bed looking at the back of Hyunjun’s head. He scoffs quietly to himself then reaches for his phone. He pulls up the contact for one of his friends a couple years ahead of him.

"Chanhee hyung hi." Sunwoo lays back onto his bed. "Mmhm what is it woo?" The older asks, a little impatiently as sunwoo had interrupted  _ something _ . "I can't stand my roommate." The brunette says. 

Hyunjun tenses and rolls his eyes at Sunwoo. "What’s so bad about him? You just met him today." Chanhee says, obviously uninterested and only asking to see if sunwoo would hang up sooner. "He’s so annoying and entitled."

"Well that sucks for you, but if you don't mind i have something to get back to," "Some." Changmin clarifies. "Yeah whatever, go back to making out." Sunwoo rolls his eyes and hangs up. 

"Hey dipshit if anyone is annoying and entitled it's you." Hyunjun says from his desk, not sparing Sunwoo another glance. "A lot of talk from a guy that can't even look me in the eye." Sunwoo scoffs. The silver haired turns around in his chair making direct eye contact with Sunwoo. 

"Get your head out of your ass." Hyunjun flatly says. He turns back around and gets back to his sketchbook.

  
  
  
  
  


"Hyunjun get out of the fucking shower i need to take a piss!" Sunwoo bangs on the bathroom door. Hyunjun has been in the shower for almost an hour. He shows no signs of getting out of the shower so without thinking much Sunwoo jiggles the door handle to see if it's unlocked.

Just his luck, it is. He opens the door and heads to the toilet (which of course is right beside the shower). "What the fuck Sunwoo!" Hyunjun yells peeking his head out of the curtain. "You’ve been in the shower for an hour!" Sunwoo yells back.

"If you had to piss so bad you could've just gone next door and asked to use their bathroom!" Hyunjun reasons grumbling slightly. "And now I’ve seen way more of you then necessary." Hyunjun says with a disgusted face as he washes out the shampoo from his hair. "You chose to look at my dick that's on you." Sunwoo flushes the toilet and goes to wash his hands.

Hyunjun shrieks as the temperature of the shower changes from the nice warm water to ice cold in seconds. "I hate you Sunwoo." Hyunjun seethes through gritted teeth turning off the shower. Sunwoo dries his hands and smiles as Hyunjun steps out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"It’s mutual sweetheart." 

  
  
  
  


They are now well into the second month of the school year, and of course, the pair is at each other's throats almost all the time.

"Seriously, how do you two hate each other so much? you guys are so similar." Chanhee says with furrowed brows. "Yeah Sunwoo, you and Jun are way more alike than you think." Changmin adds onto his boyfriend's words.

Sunwoo lets out an annoyed grumble as he takes a sip from his iced tea. The trio is currently sitting at a picnic table on the field between the arts and the business buildings. Sunwoo is majoring in music with a minor in business. (It sort of worked out perfectly for him that the buildings are right beside each other)

"Hey so annoying." Thr couple sighs, Sunwoo’s mind seems to be made up. "You know Sunwoo, you kind of sound like an elementary school kid with a crush." Chanhee smirks as he speaks. "If i wasn't mildly afraid of you boyfriend, I Would kick you." Sunwoo seethes.

Changmin and Chanhee look at each other and chuckle. "Look Sunwoo just try and get to know him. You have to live with him for the next four years so deal with it." 

  
  
  
  


"Sunwoo fuck off i'm trying to work." Hyunjun groans. Sunwoo just arrived back from his afternoon class and immediately started blasting music. "It’s my dorm room too sweetheart, buck up." Sunwoo sweetly says with a sneer.

Hyunjun slams his hands on his desk and stands up. sunwoo, who was about to sit down on his bed, pauses. Hyunjun walks over to sunwoo and aggressively pushes him onto the bed. "Stop being such a prick or I'll complain to the dean." Hyunjun hisses standing between Sunwoo's legs that hang over the side of the bed. 

An unusual feeling is brewing in Sunwoo’s chest. one he hasn't felt in a long time. Sunwoo scoffs. "And to think, Changmin hyung and Chanhee hyung said we're alike." Sunwoo rolls his eyes and sits up.

Apparently neither were expecting to be this close when sunwoo sat up causing Hyunjun to awkwardly stumble backwards and Sunwoo to look away out of embarrassment.

Sunwoo ends up turning his music off and begins working on his laptop. The brunette sitting upright on his bed and the silver haired sitting at his desk. ait’s silent for a while, both boys fall into their work and can't be bothered to waste time purposely pissing off the other.

They work silently for a while before Hyunjun finally speaks up. "Sorry about pushing you..." He quietly says. Loud enough that sunwoo looks up from his laptop. 

"I'm really stressed over this project and you were pissing me off." He softly continues. Sunwoo just stares at him, not quite sure what to say. Hyunjun, who'd been talking without facing Sunwoo, finally turns around and meets eyes with the younger.

Sunwoo doesn't say anything when their eyes lock on each other. In all truthfulness, he should probably say sorry but he's too caught up in Hyunjun’s catlike eyes and faded silver hair. 

For two boys that seemingly hate each other, they sit there admiring the latter for quite some time. “Sorry for being an ass." Sunwoo mumbles, still locking eyes with Hyunjun. The older taps out, not being able to keep eye contact any longer.

"Can we just stay out of each other's business? At least got a while?" Hyunjun says, not looking back up. Sunwoo reluctantly agrees and the pair goes back to working silently. 

  
  
  
  


"You dick give it back!" Sunwoo half shouts. Hyunjun, being taller, is able to hold the younger's phone high enough that he can't reach it. "Who are you texting? Oh my god is that Eric from the dance club? You’re going out with him? Hecould do so much better." Hyunjun says with a click of his tongue. "Oh shut up you twit, I don't see you going out with anyone. Your just jealous i'm seeing someone and your still as single as a fucking celery stick." Sunwoo hisses.

He tries to jump for his phone but ends up landing wrong causing him to stumble into Hyunjun making them both fall Hyunjun onto the older's bed. Sunwoo lands on top of hyunjoon, his head resting on the silver haired's chest.

Initially, neither males move. Both are in far too much shock to move. Sunwoo hears Hyunjun's heartbeat speed up as he's laying there. "Get off me." Hyunjun lowly says after finally coming to his senses. Reality hits Sunwoo and he quickly gets off Hyunjun. "Give me my phone." Sunwoo says in the same tone Hyunjun previously used. The older sits up and passes the phone to him. 

Sunwoo takes the phone and sits back down on his bed. Hyunjun just sits there, staring at the brunette. "I'm going out with eric now, I hope you choke on your coffee." Sunwoo sweetly says as he makes his way to the door.

"I hope the elevator breaks and you get stuck." Hyunjun replies just as sweetly. Wuneoo flips off Hyunjun before leaving their dorm.

  
  
  
  
  


A month passes and things seem to be going well for sunwoo, keyword seemed.

"I knew he could do better." Hyunjun says, a smug smile on his face as sunwoo sits sadly on his bed. "Fuck off Hyunjun." The younger growls. "Awh look at you getting all feisty cause Eric blew you off to date a third year." The silver haired takes a seat on his bed across from Sunwoo. 

Sunwoo looks at Hyunjun and rolls his eyes. "At least we had something in the first place. You’re still as single as you were when we moved in." He snaps back. Hyunjun scoffs and stands up. Walking right up to Sunwoo’s bed he stops. "At least I know for a fact that I could get anyone." The older says getting all up in Sunwoo’s face. 

Sunwoo looks up and hyunjun and scoffs. "You’ve got balls saying something like that when I know for a fact that you could never get me." Sunwoo confidently says. "Maybe I should've clarified," Hyunjun pauses, a smirk forming on his face.

"Anyone that I’d like. You Sunwoo, are most definitely not included."

  
  
  
  


"You two are ridiculous." Changmin says to Hyunjun as they lay on the dance studio's floor. "You’ve been living together for almost four months now, how do you still hate each other." The older puts quotes around hate with his fingers. "He just pisses me off and he likes provoking me." Hyunjun replies. 

"Okay Chanhee jokingly told Sunwoo like two months ago that he was acting like an elementary school student with a crush but man I’m not joking when I say that." Changmin admits. Hyunjun stays quiet. There’s no way Sunwoo likes him, absolutely not, right?

  
  
  
  
  


"Aren’t you going home for Christmas?" Sunwoo asks as finals come to an end. "No they're going on vacation without me." Hyunjun replies from his desk. "My family is doing that too." Sunwoo admits, his tone slightly sad. 

Hyunjun gives a sad chuckle and turns to where Sunwoo’s voice was coming from. "Look like we're stuck together." The older comments. "I guess I can put up with two extra weeks with you." Sunwoo sarcastically says walking over to his bed. As he passes Hyunjun he flicks the older's forehead. "Getting bold, are we Sunwoo?" Hyunjun asks, tilting his head slightly. 

"And what am I being bold about huh?" Sunwoo asks, stopping in front of his bed. Hyunjun stands up and walks over to Sunwoo. He towers just slightly over Sunwoo but enough for the younger to have to look up slightly. "The fact that you like me." 

Sunwoo’s jaw drops and his cheeks go red. He looks away and pushes Hyunjun slightly. "No, I don't. What drugs are you on?" Sunwoo stammers out. Hyunjun, now slightly farther away, leans in close. "I think your cheeks disagree."

  
  
  
  


Christmas rolls around before either boy realizes it. Neither made plans so their plans were just to stay in their dorm. Oh, and if you were curious about the atmosphere of the dorm since that incident last week, let's just say it's complicated. 

Sunwoo tries avoiding Hyunjun as much as possible, still managing to call him  _ a colourful assortment of names _ , while Hyunjun seems to be trying to press Sunwoo’s buttons as much as possible. Maybe Hyunjun was wrong, maybe Sunwoo is included. scratch that, Sunwoo is most definitely included. Hyunjun just hasn't come to terms with it because pride won't let him.

_ Ah the joys of the male ego. _

"Merry christmas asshat." Sunwoo says when Hyunjun gets up. "Right back at ya, loser." Hyunjun says shooting a finger gun at the male. "I made pancakes there on the counter if you want some." Sunwoo nonchalantly says. 

"Awww you made breakfast for me how sweet." Hyunjun coos. "That’s it, I take it back. You can't have any pancakes." Sunwoo crosses his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. Hyunjun chuckles. "You already offered it, there's no going back now." He singsongs getting out of bed. Sunwoo watches as Hyunjun walks over to their small kitchenette and grabs the small plate of pancakes. "Thank you for the pancakes sweetheart.”

"Don’t sweetheart me." Sunwoo hisses. "I'll sweetheart you all I want thank you very much." Hyunjun sweetly replies, making a mental note at the way Sunwoo blushes when he calls the latter sweetheart. Hyunjun eats the pancakes sitting at his desk. (While their dorm does have a small kitchenette there is no seating area other than their desks.)

Sunwoo looks up every so often from his phone to ogle at Hyunjun from afar. Sunwoo, by this point, knows that he likes Hyunjun. that doesn't make him hate it any less.

"You know Sunwoo, we could see a movie today." Hyunjun says breaking the silence. "There’ll be no lines since it's christmas." He continues. Sunwoo just stares at him confused. Hyunjun turns around leaning on the back of his chair. "We don't have anything better to do." the older says.

"You’re making it sound like a date." sunwoo says in disbelief. "I never said it was one. I'm just feeling nice." Hyunjun says with a sly smile. "Fine then let's go on this not date."

But deep down, both males desperately want it to be a date. Maybe they are elementary school boys with crushes. 

It’s a little after one when the pair makes it to the theatre. Just as predicted, there's no line and they make it to the snack counter. They end up buying a bag of popcorn and two drinks. They settled on watching a romcom and they're practically the only people in the theatre. (Apart from an old couple near the bottom.)

They sit down bang smack in the middle of the top row. The previews pass faster than expected and soon the movie starts. As you would expect, there were a few times throughout the movie when they'd both go for the popcorn causing one of them to grab the other's hand by accident. About halfway through, Sunwoo accidentally picked up Hyunjun's sprite thinking it's his ice tea.

Boy was he flustered upon realizing he'd just indirectly kissed Hyunjun. When they finish the popcorn Hyunjun places the empty bag in the seat next to them. Nearing the end of the movie the main couple has their first kiss. Sunwoo gulps and looks away from the screen slightly. Hyunjun glances over at sunwoo.  _ It's now or never. _ He thinks to himself.

He reaches over and places his hand on Sunwoo’s chin. He tilts the younger's head up so their eyes meet in the minimal light being cast on them from the screen. Hyunjun leans in and places his lips on Sunwoo’s.

The brunette's eyes widen but there's no impulse to push him off you'd assume he'd have since he  _ hates _ Hyunjun so much. Hyunjun slowly pulls away, his hand still resting on Sunwoo’s chin. "I guess you don't hate me after all." Hyunjun whispers. Sunwoo looks away. “Let’s go back to the dorm.” Sunwoo mumbles. The older laughs a little. (The older couple at the bottom of the theatre doesn’t seem to mind the light laughter from the top of the theatre.)

They silently pick up their jackets and sneak out of the theatre. Hyunjun’s slips his hand into Sunwoo’s hand. “You’re crazy.” Sunwoo says as Hyunjun whisks him out of the theatre building. “Says you.” Hyunjun replies. He stops under a streetlight by a park not too far from the theatre. Snow falls down around them as they stand, staring into each other’s eyes. “Maybe they were right.” Sunwoo admits with a laugh.

“About what?” Hyunjun asks. “Us being like elementary boys with crushes.” Sunwoo replies, lightly rubbing his thumb across the back of Hyunjun’s hand. Hyunjun smiles softly. “You’re the elementary boy with a crush.” Hyunjun singsongs. “Excuse me says you Mr I can get anyone I want and that most definitely doesn’t include you.” Sunwoo snaps back. “Shut up or I’ll kiss you.” Hyunjun hisses. “Do it I dare you.” Sunwoo cockily says. His free hand sassily placed on his hips. 

“Then I will.” Hyunjun steps forward, letting go of Sunwoo’s hand and instead placing both of them on Sunwoo’s hips. The younger brings his arms up to Hyunjun’s neck as the older leans in. And there they stand, snow falling around them as they kiss on Christmas.

  
  



End file.
